


Symphony Of Memoir

by Fuzen_Shimura



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Clocks, Gen, Nightmare, Piano, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzen_Shimura/pseuds/Fuzen_Shimura
Summary: Shu is human, he dreams, and just like the rest of the people, he also has nightmares.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Symphony Of Memoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaoxngchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaoxngchen/gifts).



> My friend was wondering of what kind of nightmares Shu would have, and I managed to write this.

A soft melody plays, soothing, slow and with a flare of royalty to it. Fitting, as he is the one playing it. A slow rise of tone as his fingers glided through the keys.

The melody was one of sorrow, one of anguish and one of crazed intent. 

His fingers picked up pace, his body moving mechanically before his mind caught up. He was playing on autopilot, his head hazy and the edges of vision blurred as the song rose to its peak. 

And then-

And then the song slowed, the notes so soft you could almost hear the grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the room.

Tick , Tock , Tick, Tock.

The fingers upon the piano gently pressing upon the keys, he could feel his back curling into himself as a deep ache in his heart rose.

His fingers stopped, hovering over the keys as he thought, but he couldn't think of anything. The moment of silence only frustrated him .

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

Suddenly, the room was enveloped by a loud bang, continuing on with powerful notes after notes. His whole body shook as he poured himself into the only thing he could do, music.

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

Feathers started falling from the ceiling and the world spun around him in a nauseating pace. If he could glance around him, he could see the floor littered with opened dolls, a pair of scissors embedded in on of them and the hands on the clock spinning wildly. 

The song only got louder and louder, he was basically slamming all of his frustrations into it. His vision blurred and spun as he suddenly fell from the chair.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

His hands suddenly found purchase in his hair, gripping tightly before moving to his ears, the piano suddenly playing by itself . 

“We want to play with you~~” voices giggled through out the room. The dolls sang as they started to shadow over his figure. 

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Laughter rang through out the room , the piano playing the same melody of never ending anguish again and again. 

He covered his ears tightly, curling into a ball as he cried and cried AND CRIED AND-

  
  
  


Shu sat up, sweat drenching his body. His body was gasping for air, yet, his face was almost the picture of calm. 

Slowly, he brought his hands up to his face to wipe away the sweat.  
  
“ ‘Tis dream again, huh?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its half assed, but tbh I'm too lazy to change it lol


End file.
